therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
SciFiVerse- The Praetorate
Anatomy Gemstone The Gemstone of a praetorian is the most important part of their body. It holds their soul, personality, and power. This gemstone is made via a process of a ‘seed’ being injected into a planet’s soil and absorbing the minerals and nutrients in the planet. The gem then bursts out of the nearest source of air, which is typically into chasms made by colony establishers. These gemstones are often classified into Classes, which denote their purpose. They do however, have impurities unique to their planet of birth. Form The Gemstone can project a light-based form that is their body. This form is very durable, and is at least bulletproof. This form varies with the class of gem. They are more muscular and durable if a warrior, more flexible with building, more agile with scouting, and more abstract with intelligence. Though they typically have forms at 9 ft tall and 2 feet wide. Extremities The gemstone can actually form objects that aren’t the body, such was weapons, malleable keys, or stairways. These can only extend within a 5 meter diameter around the gem. Corruption The Praetorian gemstone, as a device for storing personality, can become malformed. This is extremely difficult to do, but it usually happens when the soul is damaged or gem is forcefully overwritten. These corrupted forms often take the forms of malformed creatures with no aim but to ravage The Praetorate History The Praetorium began as something simple. Robotic servants for the Tumerains. Used for labor jobs, servitude, or anything else. The most powerful of which were a set of experiments to see how much can be done with the ems. There were four of these experiments - and they would become the Praetors of the Grand Praetorate. Over time though, a tragedy struck. A great plague swept across the Tumerains, and destroyed their populace as well as their food supply. This left the servants without a purpose, until the 4 experiments established order. They formed what is known as “The Praetorate”, and established their capital on the former Tumerain Dyson Swarm System, the Praetorium. Ever since, the Praetorate have developed new ways to advance their race. They’ve developed methods that take materials from planets to turn into a certain kind of Praetorian. They’ve managed to efficiently use worlds to create megaconstructs. Culture The Praetorians are a very rigid race. They are generally unaccepting of going outside of class in any form. They life conformity within their ranks, and wish for a standard of competance. Any being outside of this realm of competance is outcasted. It is worth noting that as much as Praetorians like competance, they love efficiency even more, and hate outcasting those they can help. An example of this is an Osatz coming out weak. They are usually equipped with technological enhancers so that they may be competent with fighting. Praetorians dislike free-roam life such as plants. They find it a waste of resources and energy, and prefer to turn life-bearing planets into fully artificial cities that house their own. These cities are massive and multi-tiered, often split into sectors. In the depths of the planet are the remains of Praetorian production, a massive network of barren tunnels and rock. The surface, in contrast, is a brightly-colored metallic work of architecture that most races would find impressive. Government There are four Grand Praetors. Minte - Minte is the peak of the Praetorian aspect of mind. He is the peak of intelligence, rationality, logic, strategy, and psionic ability. He has dominion over how the Praetorate is structured, what is needed of it, and how to run things correctly. He however, lacks any emotional ability, and cannot empathize with others. This earns him the reputation of being cold and inconsiderate. This is why he kept the Praetor council. Fizic - Fizic is the peak of the Praetorian aspect of Body. He is undoubtably, has the strongest, durable, and most agile. Fizic however, is notorius for being strict, authoritative, and brutal. He obeys exact orders and does not make exceptions. He lacks compassion, and considers an individual’s suffering to be for the better for their mfuture and the collective good. Fizic is mortal enemies with Afect. Afect - Afect is the peak of the Praetorian aspect of Emotion.She is the most considerate, kind, and warm-hearted Praetorian. Her policy is that the immediate present is as urgent as the future, and an individual’s suffering must be fixed immediately. She instates policy that allows for more individualism, entertainment, and stress relief. She is mortal eneies with Fizic. Inima - Inima is the peak of Praetorian soul, he was created much farther after the establishment of the Praetorian order. Inima is the most driven, ambitious, and innovative Praetorian. She is the most morally bound, acting as a counterweight to Minte’s coldness. She enacts policy that drives the Praetorate to a better, stable, and morally bound place.